Phase Locked Loop (PLL) circuits may be used for frequency control. PLL circuits may be configured as frequency multipliers, demodulators, tracking generators or clock recovery circuits. A PLL circuit operates by producing an oscillator frequency to match the frequency of an input signal. In the locked condition, any slight change in the input signal first appears as a change in phase between the input signal and the oscillator frequency. This phase shift acts as an error signal to change the frequency of the local PLL oscillator to match the change in the input signal.
A clock signal transmitted from a clock generation circuit to another, downstream clock generation circuit may incur delays as it passes through circuit components in its path. These delays may produce an offset, or skew, between the signals output from the two clock generation circuits. A PLL circuit may be used to reduce this skew.